Extraliga (Tschechien) 2010/11
Die Spielzeit 2010/11 war die 18. reguläre Austragung der höchsten tschechischen Eishockey-Liga, der Tipsport Extraliga. Meister wurde der HC Oceláři Třinec, der im Playoff-Finale den HC Vítkovice Steel mit einem 4:1 Siegen in der Best-of-Seven-Serie bezwang. Modus In 52 Spielen spielen alle Teams jeweils viermal gegeneinander, jedes Team hat in der gesamten Saison 26 Heim- und 26 Auswärtsspiele. Die Mannschaften auf den Plätzen 1 bis 6 qualifizieren sich direkt für die Play-Offs, die im Best of Seven-Modus ausgetragen werden. Die Mannschaften auf den Plätzen 7 bis 10 spielen die beiden weiteren Playoff-Plätze im Best of Five untereinander aus. Die restlichen vier Mannschaften spielen eine Abstiegsrunde (Play-out), deren letzte an der Liga-Relegation gegen den Meister der 1. Liga teilnehmen muss, die wie die Playoffs im Modus Best-of-Seven ausgespielt wird. Teilnehmer Da sich der BK Mladá Boleslav in der Vorsaison in der Relegation gegen den Meister der 1. Liga, den KLH Chomutov, durchsetzte, gab es keine Änderung bei der Zusammensetzung der Liga. Hauptrunde Saisonverlauf Im Sommer 2010 kehrten einige Spieler aus der National Hockey League in die Extraliga zurück, darunter Lukáš Krajíček, František Kaberle junior und Petr Sýkora. Außerdem setzte sich der Trend aus 2009, relativ junge ausländische Spieler zu verpflichten, fort.eishockeynews.de, HC Trinec lädt vier Kanadier zum Try-out ein Aus der DEL kehrten Martin Bartek und Adam Svobodaeishockeynews.de, Adam Svoboda kehrt nach Pardubice zurück zurück. Der HC Vítkovice Steel verpflichtete mit Rudolf Huna, Juraj Sýkora und Peter Huvezka drei Spieler des amtierenden slowakischen Meisters HC Kosice. Saisonbeginn Zu Beginn der Saison dominierten zunächst die Bílí Tygři Liberec sowie der HC Slavia Prag die Liga,ehe am 1. Oktober der HC Vítkovice Steel die Tabellenspitze übernahm. Mit einem 3:2-Erfolg gegen den HC Vítkovice Steel im Spitzenspiel des 13. Spieltages löste der HC Oceláři Třinec Mitte Oktober das Team aus Ostrava an der Tabellenspitze ab.eishockeynews.de, Trinec ist neuer Spitzenreiter Am 27. Oktober reagierte der HC Sparta Prag auf die anhaltende Negativserie und verpflichtete mit Miloslav Hořava einen neuen Cheftrainer sowie Radim Rulík als Assistenztrainer. Diese lösten damit den glücklosen Miloš Holaň und David Volek ab.eishockeynews.de, Miloslav Horava neuer Coach bei Sparta PragZur gleichen Zeit entließ der BK Mladá Boleslav sein Trainergespann, Jan Tlačil und Leo Gudas, und präsentierten kurz darauf Miloš Holaň als neuen Trainer.eishockeynews.de, Trainer Holan von Sparta zu Mlada Boleslav Der Trainer des HC Vagnerplast Kladno, Otakar Vejvoda senior, trat am 4. November 2010 von seinem Posten zurück, nachdem sein Team in den drei vorhergehenden Spielen keinen Punkt gewonnen hatte. Die Mannschaft übernahm der bisherige Trainer des Juniorenteams von Kladno, Petr Tatíček senior. radio.cz, Trainer des Eishockey-Extraligaklubs Kladno Vejvoda tritt zurück Lizenzierungsskandal Mitte November wurde bekannt, dass drei Vereine der Extraliga nicht korrekt registrierte Spieler eingesetzt hatten. Als Konsequenz wurden die Punkte aus den Begegnungen, in denen die nicht registrierten Spieler eingesetzt wurden, abgezogen. Die drei Vereine hatten zu Saisonbeginn ihre neu verpflichteten Spieler dem Verband nicht regelgerecht gemeldet. Dem BK Mladá Boleslav 22 Punkte wurden abgezogen, dem HC Plzeň 19 Punkte und der HC Vagnerplast Kladno verlor sechs Punkte.radio.cz, Punkteabzüge für Extraligavereine wegen nicht registrierter Spieler Der BK Mladá Boleslav wurde im Dezember wegen Missmanagements zu einer Geldstrafe von umgerechnet 120.000 Euro verurteilt. Bei einer Kontrolle zum Lizenzierungsverfahren hatte der Verein nicht nachweisen können, die Schulden gegenüber sechs Spielern abzubauen. Wegen fehlender Unterlagen vermutete der Gesellschafter-Rat der Extraliga (APK) zudem, dass der Verein bei einer vorherigen Erklärung zur Schuldenfrage falsche Angaben gemacht hatte. Dem Verein aus der Mladá Boleslav drohte deshalb der Lizenzentzug und damit der Ausschluss aus der Extraliga. Letztlich wurde ein Bußgeld von umgerechnet 120.000 Euro verhängt.eishockeynews.de, Hohe Geldstrafe für Mlada Boleslav Freiluftspiel Am 2. Januar 2011 fand in Pardubice das erste Open-Air-Spiel der Extraliga statt. Der gastgebende HC Eaton Pardubice bezwang den HC Kometa Brno vor 17.140 Zuschauern mit 4:2. Die Freiluft-Partie wurde im örtlichen Speedway-Stadion ausgetragen, in das für diese Veranstaltung zwei weitere Tribünen installiert wurden, so dass insgesamt 25.000 Plätze zur Verfügung standen.radio.cz, Pardubice erlebte tschechische Open-Air-Spiel-Premiere im modernen Eishockey Der nationale Zuschauerrekord aus dem Jahr 1962 wurde mit 17.140 Zuschauern verpasst - damals hatten 18.500 Menschen in Prag ein Eishockeyspiel besucht. Im Januar 2011 gab es zudem drei weitere Trainerwechsel in der Extraliga: Am 5. Januar trat Vladimír Jeřábek, nachdem sein Team acht Spiele in Folge verloren hatte, als Cheftrainer des HC Kometa Brno zurück und wurde durch seinen Assistenten Ladislav Lubina ersetzt.hokej.sport.cz, Jeřábek už nepovede hokejisty Brna, končí na vlastní žádost Am 22. Januar wurde Robert Reichel als Cheftrainer des HC BENZINA Litvínov durch Vladimír Kýhos abgelöst. Drei Tage später erfolgte ein weiterer Trainerwechsel, als Václav Baďouček das Traineramt von Antonín Stavjaňa beim HC Energie Karlovy Vary übernahm. Ende der Hauptrunde Mitte Februar 2011 stand der HC Oceláři Třinec nach einem 4:0-Heimsieg über Plzeň als Sieger der Vorrunde fest und gewann damit zum ersten Mal den begehrten Präsidenten-Pokal. Der HC MOUNTFIELD und Pardubice qualifizierten sich nach Siegen in der Verlängerung als Fünfter und Sechster für das Playoff-Viertelfinale.radio.cz, Trinec holt Präsidenten-Pokal – Brünn spielt Play-out Mit einem 4:3-Erfolg über die weißen Tiger aus Liberec sicherte sich der HC Benzina Litvinov den neunten Play-off Platz. Der HC Energie Karlovy Vary erreichte mit einem Punktgewinn gegen den HC MOUNTFIELD den zehnten Platz. Direkt für das Viertelfinale qualifizierten sich zudem die Bili Tygri Liberec, HC Vitkovice Steel sowie PSG Zlin. Die Pre-Play-offs, die am 23. Februar begannen, bestritten Slavia Prag, der HC Pilsen 1929, HC Benzina Litvinov sowie der HC Energie Karlovy Vary.eishockeynews.de, Litvinov sichert sich neunten Play-off-Platz Am 21. März 2011 entließ der BK Mladá Boleslav Miloš Holaň und ersetzte ihn durch Vladimír Jeřábek, damit wurde Holaň zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Saison seines Amtes entbunden.eurohockey.com, Second walking-papers of the season for Holaň Tabelle *Punktabzug: BK Mladá Boleslav 22 Punkte, HC Plzeň 1929 19 Punkte, HC Vagnerplast Kladno 6 Punkte Statistik Beste Scorer Str.Zum Vergleich: Spieler mit den meisten Strafminuten Torhüter Playoffs Pre-Playoffs Die Pre-Playoffs wurden im Modus Best of Five gespielt. * HC BENZINA Litvínov - HC Plzeň 1929 3:1 (4:2, 5:2, 0:4, 4:3 n.V.) * HC Slavia Prag - HC Energie Karlovy Vary 3:2 (4:3 n.P., 3:1, 3:4 n.V., 0:7, 3:1) Turnierplan Die Playoffs werden durchgängig im Modus Best of Seven gespielt. Viertelfinale Das Viertelfinale wurde zwischen dem 5. und 16. März 2011 ausgespielt. HC Oceláři Třinec – HC BENZINA Litvínov Bílí Tygři Liberec – HC Slavia Prag Halbfinale Das Halbfinale wurde zwischen dem 19. und 1. April 2011 ausgespielt. HC Oceláři Třinec – HC Slavia Prag HC Vítkovice Steel − HC Eaton Pardubice Finale Das Playoff-Finale wurde zwischen dem 4. und 16. April 2011 ausgespielt. Der Gewinner der Hauptrunde aus Třinec traf auf den HC Vítkovice Steel, der die Hauptrunde auf Platz Drei abschloss und schon in der Vorsaison das Playoff-Finale erreichte. In der ersten Final-Partie, die durch Ewa Farna mit der tschechischen Nationalhymne „Kde domov můj“ eröffnet wurde, setzte sich der HC Oceláři Třinec mit 5:2.eishockeynews.de, Radek Bonk führt Trinec zum ersten Sieg im Finale Dabei zeigte Torhüter Peter Hamerlík mit 28 gehalten Schüssen und einer Fangquote von 93,3% eine herausragende Leistung. Bis zur 58. Minute des zweiten Finalspiels stand es 0:0, bevor Václav Varaďa einen Abpraller nach Schuss von Martin Růžička zur 1:0-Führung für den HC Oceláři verwerten konnte. Der letzte Treffer von Martin Adamský war ein sogenanntes Empty Net Goal (Treffer ins leere Tor), da Roman Málek nach dem Führungstreffer für einen sechsten Feldspieler das Eis verlassen hatte. Erneut zeigten die beiden Torhüter starke Leistungen, wobei Peter Hamerlík einen Shutout erreichte. In der fünften Partie erreichten die Stahlkumpel aus Třinec den vierten Sieg der Serie und gewannen damit den ersten Meistertitel der Vereinsgeschichte.radio.cz, Třinec feiert erste Landesmeisterschaft im Eishockey 13. April. 2011, abgerufen am 14. April 2011 Meistermannschaft des HC Oceláři Třinec Statistik Beste Scorer Torhüter Liga-Relegation Abstiegsrunde Relegation In der Relegation zwischen Extraliga und 1. Liga trafen wie zwei Jahre zuvor der BK Mladá Boleslav und der Meister der 1. Liga, der HC Slovan Ústečtí Lvi in einer Best of Seven-Serie aufeinander. Dabei führte Mladá Boleslav nach vier Spielen schon mit 3:1, doch die Adler aus Ústí nad Labem glichen mit zwei Siegen in Folge zum 3:3 aus. Im siebten Spiel setzte sich der BK Mladá Boleslav mit 4:1 durch und sicherte damit den Klassenerhalt, während der HC Slovan Ústečtí Lvi in der 1. Liga verblieb. ;BK Mladá Boleslav – HC Slovan Ústečtí Lvi Zuschauerstatistik | | |} Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Tschechisches Eishockeyportal * A warm welcome - Czech and Slovak veterans don’t forget their roots bei iihf.com * Czech teams receive point reduction after administrative error bei iihf.com * Mlada Boleslav droht der Liga-Ausschluss E2010 Kategorie:Eishockey 2010 Kategorie:Eishockey 2011